


ready?

by hunniehyuckie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dom Kang Yeosang, M/M, Sub Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniehyuckie/pseuds/hunniehyuckie
Summary: seonghwa was needy and couldn't help himself whilst yeosang was readying himself so what better to do than use yeosang as entertainment and pleasure while he waited.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 11





	ready?

it was yet again friday and for yeosang and seonghwa that meant a night out for drinks with their friends. as yeosang was busy getting himself ready, the bedroom door creaked open just enough for a person to fit through the crack leading to seonghwa eventually poking his head into the room, soon slipping inside.

yeosang watched through the mirror as the older male shyly shuffled up behind him, lightly tugging on the back of his shirt.

"what's up baby, do you need something?" yeosang asked, turning to face seonghwa who was wearing a pout, submissive energy just radiating off of him.  
"need you," seonghwa pouted, his thighs rubbing together in desperation.

yeosang thinks for a moment before pointing down a the floor next to him, seonghwa follows the action as sits on the floor, scooting towards and wrapping himself around the younger's leg and keeps it in a tight grip following along once again as yeosang taps his own thigh.

"now, you need to be quiet, alright baby?" yeosang explained, looking down at seonghwa who nodded in response before he looked back at himself in the mirror and continued getting himself ready.  
soon enough, small, quiet whimpers began spilling from seonghwa's lips as he tightly held on to and rutted against the younger's leg.

after a few long minutes, yeosang added the final few touches to his make-up look and smiled at the result and looking down at seonghwa who was falling apart as he returned the look with pleading eyes and bit his bottom lip to quiet himself.

"c-cum.. please- please let me cum sangie, please," seonghwa begged as he shakily continued rutting against the younger at an irregular pace and pattern.  
yeosang softly smiled down at seonghwa and cooed at him with a nod, "you can cum, baby. you've been such a good boy following my rules, you can cum whenever you need to."

with that, seonghwa let out a soft whine and gripped yeosang's leg even tighter than he previously was and continued rutting against it until soft, high-pitched moans spilled from his lips in a rush of ecstasy as he tipped himself over the edge, cumming right in his jeans.

yeosang simply watched and ran a hand through seonghwa's hair until he finally came back down from his high, his grip on yeosang's leg loosening as he looked back up at the younger once again, chewing on his bottom lip and fidgeting with his now mess-filled pants.

yeosang smiled down at seonghwa and crouched down to the older's line of vision as he gently pet his head, "you did so good baby, you're such a good listener."

seonghwa happily smiled and hummed at the compliment before looking down and pointing out the mess he had made, "my pants..."

yeosang nodded, quieting the older as he rose to his feet, pulling seonghwa up with him, "we'll go get you changed, sweetheart. then i can quickly touch-up your make-up and we can leave."

once again, seonghwa nodded in agreement and leaned against the younger to support his quaking legs as he walked. (and) after only a few minutes, seonghwa was all cleaned up and the two finally made their way out the door and went on their way to meet up with their friends for a night downtown.


End file.
